


Surprises

by i_claudia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-05
Updated: 2008-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_claudia/pseuds/i_claudia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is one surprise the Wizarding world never expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ [here](http://i-claudia.livejournal.com/10460.html#cutid1). (05 June 2008)

The Wizarding world had dealt with its fair share of shocks after the Second War ended, including the sudden resignation of Kingsley Shacklebolt from the Ministry in a flurry of whispered allegations and half-formed suppositions, as well as the widespread rumor (quickly hushed up, of course) of a restraining order – the target of which no one was actually sure, no matter how hard Rita Skeeter worked to find out.

No one, however, was prepared for the shock that came when Harry Potter, Head Auror, (and still-beloved poster-boy of the Ministry, despite his messy, much-publicized separation from Ginny Weasley – Rita had found plenty of people willing to talk about _that_ ,) received an owl while in a meeting with nearly all of the top Ministry officials.

The fact that the owl was for Harry Potter and the fact that he had received an owl in the middle of an important meeting were, by themselves, not particularly shocking or out of the ordinary. Neither was it exactly a rare occurrence for Harry to freeze and grow pale at the sight of an owl bearing a letter (war memories, some speculated; others claimed he’d received too many marriage proposals or lacy unmentionables in the post to ever fully trust owls again). Even the fact that the letter dropped by said owl picked itself up and began speaking was not necessarily cause for raised eyebrows. What the letter said, though, was an entirely different matter.

“Harry,” the letter began in a friendly, undeniably masculine voice, “I realize you may be a very important and dashing Auror-type figure, but if you forget to pick up the milk on your way home _again_ , I may be forced to take drastic action.” The voice took on a sultry tone as it continued, “I might, for example, make you sleep on the couch and not join you, or refuse to do that thing with my tongue you seem to enjoy so much, or even threaten to withhold –”

The letter suddenly combusted in a rather spectacular fashion. The occupants of the room, in shock, turned to look at Harry, who was standing at the head of the table, his wand in his hand, his face a remarkable shade of scarlet. There was a beat of silence.

“Was that... Malfoy?” asked Ron Weasley, looking shaky and pale.

“Lucius Malfoy?” someone exclaimed, scandalized.

“No!” Harry blurted out, screwing up his face in disgust. “It’s Draco, obviously...” he trailed off, realizing too late that he’d said a few words too many.

“Oh, bloody hell,” he muttered, and before anyone could really process that last bit of over-information, he Apparated away, ignoring the layers of careful spell-work and wards cocooning the Ministry – something that, on a normal day, would’ve guaranteed him at least three days on the cover of the _Prophet_. On this day, however, it would go nearly unnoticed in the storm of publicity surrounding what the Wizarding public considered much more interesting news about their favorite poster-boy and his dubious relationship with (as Rita Skeeter was the first to point out,) a former Death Eater.

The best solution, he was fairly sure, was to hole up in his flat, raise all of the wards, and lie low for a few days until the worst of it blew over. It might not be the ‘bravest’ thing to do, but really, he’d had his fill of bravery; all he wanted to do was to curl up with a certain blond and relax, preferably without any Howlers in the background. Hermione, for one, would probably never forgive him for pulling the wool over her eyes for so long.

He did make one stop on his way home: a small, Muggle market, where he kept his head down, raised no undue suspicion, and purchased enough milk to last for a week. The stop was quick, as he had no desire to be caught by the media before he got home.

Also, one Draco Malfoy was waiting for him, and he had every intention of making the man pay for his actions in the most enjoyable ways possible.


End file.
